Make Love, Not War
by depiict
Summary: I should have never gone on that plane. All I wanted was a normal life, but I get this! Now I have to survive running away from a mafia who wants me dead and I have to indure having a murderous delinquent from biting me to death! Can life get any worse?
1. The Sawada Family

Hiya! As you can see, this is the new rewrite to Make Love, Not War.

Well, everything from then will be totally different here (Names, intro, ect.). I'll be going really slow, will be kinda irritating, but KHR's like that too right? The plot is always later (like 20-30 episodes later). Like I said, the names will be different, so the OC will have a different name-But that's not all that's different! I will be focusing this story more on the more crazy KHR life (school, friends, mafia, humor, ect.)-but hold your horses! I'm not done yet :) There will be action! Lots of them too! There will be tragedy, death, angst, all that stuff that make you squirm at the corner of your chair! But that's later :)

Pairings! Just what you've all been waiting for! Like last time, this will be a HibariXOC. But there's more! There will be triangles! You heard me! TRI-ANGLES! Ones that will bring great conflict! XD

Well, let's get on with the story I can't hold my excitement any longer! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I own this story plot. So don't come any close, I don't wanna get my hands dirty.

**_

* * *

_**

Make Love, Not War

--

**_*CHAPTER 1*_**

_The Sawada Family_

* * *

Ever since I stepped into the airplane, I knew I would regret it. It was almost a normal routine for me to move to different places every year. France, Germany, Africa, Italy...I've been to almost every where. Why did I always move? How am I suppose to know! Ever since I was born, my dad started moving around the world with the whole family. But this year, it was different. I was told to move on my own to Japan, where a special friend lived.

Why did I have to move on my own? Why was I the only one to suffer loosing my friends? I had asked this to my dad, only to receive a bag of supplies, a phone, a ticket to Japan, and a big pat on the back. Now I was on the plane, gripping tightly onto the present Hannah gave me, back in America.

"We will arrive shortly. Please fasten your seat belts."

It's already time!? With a small groan, I stared out the lightly frosted window. It was still dark, only a bit of light behind the horizon. I sighed, slowly getting up from my seat. I should at least go to the bathroom before the plane lands.

That is...If I can.

Unfortunately, my seat was in the very corner of the airplane, next to a couple of scary (very scary) looking people. Nearly all of them had on an angry looking expression. But most of all, all of them had guns. Why!? Isn't it illegal for people to carry guns in an airplane? I gulped and fell back down to my seat, clumsily putting my seat belt back on.

"We have arrived to our destination. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

We're already here!? I simply sighed, taking off the belt that was just put on a second ago. I turned back to the window, waiting for the people next to me to leave. Don't make eye contact with strangers-that's what dad said before I left for the plane.

"I'm not a baby anymore..." I mumbled, still staring angrily out the window.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being rude, but I believe you are the only passenger left on the plane."

True enough, I_ was_ the only passenger on the plane. I got up and ran down the aisle, feeling the heat rush to my face. I'm so stupid! How did I not notice the people leaving!? I finally stopped, slowly calming myself from the embarrassment. Dad said that his friend would come pick me up from the airport. He said this man was really special so I was to stay on my best behavior. His name was Reborn, or something like that...

With a small sigh, I continued down the crowded hallway, my heavy bag rolling behind me. There were a lot of people out in the waiting area, none of them looked like the description dad had given me. The man was suppose to be short, and was suppose to be wearing a black suit and a black hat with a chameleon on it. I continued to search, unable to see through the crowd of people. Was he late? Did he not remember? I narrowed my eyes and continued searching, only to pause at a light tap on my shoulder.

"Are you by any chance, Micheal's daughter, Natalie Ibuki?"

"Yes I am-"

I paused and looked around. Wasn't there someone just talking to me right now?

"Down here."

I looked down at the floor below me. Next to me was a small, dwarf like child with the same descriptions dad had told me.

"Ciaossu! It's nice to meet you. My name is Reborn!" The baby exclaimed, a smirk plastered on his face.

My eyes were fooling me. Surely there was _no way_ that the special friend my dad was talking about was this baby. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to play a long with the guy until the _real _Reborn-san came. I smiled, "So your the Reborn-san my dad was talking about, it's nice to meet you too."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Eh?"

Before I could react, the child swiftly pulled the chameleon off his hat and pointed it at my head. I lightly backed away and frowned. What was a harmless chameleon going to do anyway? I paused as I heard a sudden click sound above where my head was. What was that? Huh? Why is the chameleon replaced by a pistol? Pistol...?

I stared-petrified at the shining metallic weapon, which was once a harmless little chameleon. I turned back to the baby, smirking evilly at me.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me." He chuckled menacingly, slowly pulling away the small weapon.

I gulped and watched as it transformed back to it's original self (the chameleon). The baby smiled at my shocked expression, "Let's me reintroduce myself. I'm Reborn, your new and permanent guardian."

"Permanent guardian...wasn't I suppose to be with you for a month?" I inquired, being careful not to get in Reborn's bad side.

"About that, Micheal lied to you about that so you could come here without any worries." Reborn responded, frowning lightly.

Dad? Lie? That's too much...I coughed nervously, "Why...did he lie to me?"

"Like I said, so you could come her without any worries-"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, why did he send me here alone in the first place?" I inquired, frowning deeply.

"That much, I don't know myself." Reborn responded, staring at his watch.

"We should get going. The car's waiting." Reborn said, walking towards the exit.

I bit my bottom lip and slowly followed Reborn to the exit. I still had so many question in mind, but I could feel the aching pain my stomach telling me "Now's not the time."

As soon as we made it to the exit, five to ten people in black came running to us. I yelped and backed away, turning to Reborn, "Re-Reborn-san!"

"There's no need to panic." Reborn replied, smiling.

"But-"

Too late.

I watched as each man surrounded us, looming over us. I remember! These guys were sitting next to me in the plane! I gulped, catching the gun belted onto them-yup, it was definitely them. Calm down, Natalie. Remember the outrageous (stupid) training with Dad. I slowly sighed and raised my fists, making the stupid karate sounds Dad told me to use in a fight.

"There's no need to fight Natalie." Reborn said, turning to me and smiled.

"Eh?" I cocked an eyebrow, lowering my guard.

"Reborn-san!"

What?

I turned back to the men in black and nearly fell in shock. Each and everyone of them were kneeling down next to Reborn trying to shake hands with him. I twitched, "Reborn-san..."

"Like I said. There was no need to fight." Reborn smiled brightly.

I watched-dazed at the sight before me.

"Who exactly is Reborn..." I mumbled in confusion.

"One of the greatest men to stand on earth." I quickly turned as a hand patted my shoulder.

"Yo! You must Natalie-chan, am I right?" The tall man with dirty blond hair inquired, giving a big smile.

"H-Hai..." I responded nervously.

"I'm Sawada Iemitsu. It's nice to meet you!" Iemitsu gave a hearty laugh.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." I bowed, remembering what dad said about meeting people older than me in Japan.

"Hyaa! You so much cuter than what Micheal described! Much cuter!" Iemitsu replied, giving a flirty look at me.

I gulped, backing away slowly. What did my stupid dad say to this man!? I turned back to Reborn and cleared my throat nervously, "R-Reborn-san..."

He turned to me and sighed, "Iemitsu, stop creeping the girl and let's get home."

"I wasn't scaring her, right?" Iemitsu inquired, patting my head roughly.

Apparently, this man was (unfortunately) very similar to Dad. The goofy expression, the loud laugh, the creepy personality...I just hope his other family members were sane. I bit back a sigh and followed the men to the parking lot where several sets of expensive cars were parked. I got in the car where Reborn and Iemitsu rode on, feeling the annoying pain in my stomach once more.

The ride to the house felt awfully short. Actually, the ride from the airport to the house _was_ _only_ about 15 minutes. I got off as the other cars rode off to another direction. I slowly followed after as the two other men (or rather, man and baby) walked towards the front door to the house.

"We're home!" Iemitsu shouted as he slammed the door open, his booming voice echoing throughout the house.

"Welcome home Papan!" A small boy came rushing towards us, jumping into Iemitsu's arms. The boy looked to be about 8 or 10 with sandy brown hair, light caramel eyes, and porcelain skin. He looked nothing like a Japanese person so...a foreigner?

The boy fell back and turned to me, "Who are you?"

"Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Ibuki Natalie. I'll be staying here from now on so I hope we get a long." I replied, remembering what dad said about putting the last name in front and the first name in last.

"My name is Fuuta de la stella. Fuuta's just fine. Eh, so your staying with us then. I hope we get a long too, Natalie-nee!" Fuuta responded cheerily, smiling sweetly up at me.

Nee? Does he mean by onee-san in short? You see, I'm still unfamiliar with Japanese, which I only learned in the short 3 month period, so I don't know a lot of stuff. Sorry.

"Fuuta, where's Nana?" Iemitsu inquired.

"Maman? She just went shopping for dinner. She'll be back soon probably." Fuuta responded, thinking for awhile.

"Ehh...Just when I was hoping for Nana's sweet welcome." Iemitsu sighed. "Oh well, Natalie, why not go on and start meeting everyone here. I got to go somewhere so, see you!" He said, slamming the door behind him as he left.

As soon as he left the house, I broke a long sigh, feeling the annoyance level fall back down. This man was beyond what I had expected. Babbling stuff about his personal life while turning on the radio. On top of that, he sang a song with the window open, oblivious of the multiple honking of cars. Just thinking about it gives me a sever headache. I shook the thought away and looked around. Some how, without me noticing, Reborn had left the house with Iemitsu. I sighed and turned back to Fuuta, "Um, can you guide me through the house?" I asked, giggling sheepishly at him

"Sure, while we do that I'll introduce you to everyone." Fuuta replied, a gentle smile on his face.

"Really! That would be really helpful!" I smiled, clasping my hands together in happiness.

Fuuta gave a broad smile and looked around, "Then let's start with the living room." He said, walking towards the door nearest us.

The living room was a large, open room with a large sliding window opposite of the door. A small table sat at the middle of the room while a medium sized TV sat at the left corner of the door. As I looked around the room I paused. Running around in the backyard were two young children who looked to be about 5 or 7. One had puffy, Afro like black hair, green eyes, and cow printed clothes. The other had black pig-tailed hair, squinted shut eyes (probably black), and red colored traditional Chinese clothing. The two children stopped and quickly ran inside, living the window open.

"Fuuta! Where's Papan?" The one with Afro hair shouted, jumping up and about energetically.

"Papan went out somewhere else." Fuuta said, "That aside, Lambo, Ipin, I have someone I want to introduce you to." Fuuta said, turning to me.

The two children turned and stared at me curiously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ibuki Natalie. I was here by my dad. I'll be staying here from now on, so I hope we get a long!" I replied, smiling cheerily at them.

"My name's Lambo! I'm six. I like grapes and candy!" The boy with the afro said.

"My name is Ipin. I am also six years old. I welcome you to our family." The girl with the pig-tail said, bowing politely.

"Thanks!" I responded, smiling broadly at the small girl.

"Shall we continue, Natalie-nee?" Fuuta inquired, smiling patiently.

I nodded and waved the other children bye. The next door nearest us was the kitchen. The kitchen was a little small than the living room. A long, wooden table stood in the middle as the sink and all the other materials used in a kitchen was at the right of the door. A sidedoor leading outside stood at the right corner next to the sink and counter. Sitting on one of the chairs of the table was a young woman with light purple hair, sea-green eyes, and porcelain skin. Let's just say, she was radiating with beauty. The woman turned to us and got up, "Did Papan just leave?"

"Un, he said he had something to do." Fuuta replied. "Ah, Bianchi-nee I would like you to meet someone." Fuuta said.

"Um, Hello. My name is Ibuki Natalie. I was just sent here by my dad back in America. I am going to be here from now on so please treat me well!" I bowed low, a sheepish expression on my face.

"I'm Bianchi. I see, your staying with us from now on. Maman will be pleased." Bianchi said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Fuuta smiled and stepped back, "Let's go Natalie-nee." Fuuta turned to Bianchi, "I'm guiding her around the house until Maman comes back so we have to hurry."

Bianchi nodded and turned back to me, "It was nice meeting you, Natalie-chan."

"It was nice meeting you too Bianchi-san." I bowed and continued walking down the hallway with Fuuta.

As soon as we got out of the room, I took a quick glance back at Bianchi and turned back to Fuuta. Nope, didn't look anything a like. Now that I think about it, the other two kid's don't look anything like Fuuta, Bianchi, nor Iemitsu. Then why are they here? It couldn't be...adoption?

I cleared my throat and turned to Fuuta.

"This is the toilet. That's the bathing room. And that's the-"

"Um, Fuuta?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...are you, Bianchi, Ipin, and Lambo related?"

"No."

"Then...were you guys adopted?"

Awkward silence, "...No."

"Then...why are you here?"

Fuuta stopped in his tracks, making me stop with him, "Well how do I say...we came here because of similar reasons." He said thoughtfully.

"Similar...like what?"

"Like...for example. I wanted to be here because of Tsuna-nii." Fuuta replied, smiling.

Nii? As in onii-san? And who's Tsuna? I held the question for later and continued to walk, "How about...Lambo?"

"Well, he came mostly because of Reborn. But really he came also because of Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said, smiling broadly.

"Ipin too?"

"Yup."

"How about Bianchi?"

"That's hard," Fuutareplied sheepishly, "She says she came because of her love for Reborn, but deep inside, I think she wants to be here because of Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said firmly.

Bianchi loved Reborn!? And who is this Tsuna person? Whoever he is, he must be really special. I just hope he's not like Reborn...I slumped at the memory of the crazy baby pointing the gun at my forehead. Shaking the thought off, I continued to walk listening to Fuuta's guidance.

We finally stopped at a door somewhat down the hallway. Fuuta slowly opened the door open to reveal a small, dirty room with junk all over. There was a small table in the middle, a small medium sized bed stood at the far right corner opposite of the door, and a small window exactly opposite of the door. Sitting at the desk at the far left corner of the room was a short boy about my age. He had messy brown hair, caramel eyes, and an average, handsome looking face (though, he seemed kind of childish looking and clumsy). The boy got up and blushed sheepishly at the junk on the floor and turned to me, quickly turning away to Fuuta, "I-Is Oto-san gone?"

"Un, he just left." Fuuta said.

"I-I see..." The boy gave a quick glance at me "Um...hi?" He squeaked and turned away back to the junk, mumbling something like "This is embarrassing..." or "I didn't know someone was coming over...My room's a mess..."

"Hi, I'm Ibuki Natalie. I was just sent to America by my dad. I'll be staying here from now on so I hope we get a long." I said, smiling brightly.

"Eh-I mean, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna. W-Welcome to our family!" The boy said, smiling sheepishly.

I held back a shocked expression. No _way _was this the Tsuna that Fuuta was talking about so proudly. I thought that Tsuna would be more like...great. Like how should I say...handsome, tall, sharp, serious, adult-like...I didn't even half expect this boy to be just like...my brother. Maybe I was expecting too much.

"Um, well I have to start cleaning my room so-" Tsuna said, cut off by a small object jumping on top of his mop of head.

"Let's do that for later." The object on his head said.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said, not even bothering to look up to see who it was.

Apparently, the object that fell on top of the boy's head _was _Reborn. The baby turned to me and smiled, "Let's go downstairs. Maman's waiting to meet you."

"Ah, um okay." I nodded and quickly walked out of the room the other two following. As soon as we went down the stairs, I paused. Standing near was a young looking woman with short brown hair, carmel eyes, and a pretty, light peach face. One glance and I knew. This was Tsuna's mother. The woman turned to me and smiled, "You must be..."

"My name is Ibuki Natalie. I was sent to Japan by my father. I will be staying here from now on so please take care of me!" I bowed low, smiling sweetly as I got up.

"My name is Sawada Nana. I am please to welcome you to our family!" She responded, giggling happily.

"Thank you! Somehow I feel really welcomed in the family!" I replied, blushing happily.

"We're happy to hear that, but you know, we're really hungry right now so why not hold the chit-chat for later? Ne, Maman?" Reborn asked.

"Ge, just when the atmosphere was getting really nice." I mumbled, glaring down at the smirking child.

Unfortunately, Nana said that dinner would take awhile so we should wait in the living room and watch tv while she cooked. Bianchi insisted on helping, but for some reason, the whole family insisted (begged?) that she should just leave it to Nana. I wonder why? Fuutasaid that I didn't get to see the whole house so he had to guide me around. Unfortunately, his favorite tv show was going on, so apparently, Tsuna insisted on (forced to?) guiding me through the rest of the house.

"Um, so where did you stop at?" Tsuna asked, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Um, I think it was your room." I responded following Tsuna up the stairs.

"Then, the room after mine should be..." Tsuna looked around while continuing down the hallway, "Should be the others rooms."

Apparently, Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo slept in the same room. The room was plain with some toys (more like weapons...) here and there. There were three futons sitting at the far left corner of the room and a little window in the far middle, opposite of the door. The next room was Bianchi's. Actually, nothing really was in here, except for some small jars contains unusally, strange animals (preserved probably...), and a small futon in the middle. The next was Nana's and Iemitsu's room. It was a large, cutsy room with a desk with multiple pictures in the far right corner, a large queen bed in the far left corner and a medium sized window in the middle.

"I think that's it for the other's rooms. Let's see, we haven't found a room for you yet have we?" Tsuna inquired, staring at me questioningly.

"Hm, no. I guess not." I responded, shaking my head.

"I don't know of any other room we have in the house though..." Tsuna mumbled, thinking carefully.

Awkwards silence.

"Um, well. I guess the attic is open so why don't we check it out?" Tsuna asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure! Attic's fine with me!" I replied, laughing uneasily.

Fortunately, the attic was pretty wide room with a just little dust here and there. A small bed was at the far end of the room next to the long window. I looked around lightly smoothing my fingers against the furniture. Tsuna smiled, "It's a litte dusty in here, so you might have to clean it up a little."

"That's okay. As you can see, I'm a master at cleaning!" I said, giving a thumbs up at Tsuna.

"Ha..." Tsuna nodded awkwardly.

"Tsuna-nii, Natalie-nee, are you up here?" Fuuta's voice called out. I turned to see Fuuta standing at the bottom of the stairs, waving to us. He smiled, "Dinner's ready! Hurry up before Lambo takes everything!" He said, rushing out of sight.

"Ah, okay, just hang on-" I quickly turned, only to trip on air and tumble painfully down the stairs.

"Ah! Natalie! Are you okay-"

All of a sudden, a large, human shaped object came tumbling down the stairs landing hard right on top of me. Apparently, that strange, human shaped object _was_none other that Tsuna. I gasped at the crushing weight and coughed, "Tsu-Tsuna...I-I'm...d-dieing..." I gasped, trying to push away the boy.

"Wah! I'm sorry." He said, quickly getting up from my (brutally abused) body.

I quickly inhaled and exhaled, as I tiredly stared at Tsuna, "How...much do you weigh!?"

"Eh!? I only weigh about 45 kilograms." Tsuna replied, frowning deeply.

"Eh, no way!?" I quickly got up in shock, "You mean, I weigh more than a guy...?" I mumbled, my head hung low.

"Ha...?" Tsuna lightly tilted his head in confusion.

Dinner was rather enjoyable, although the thought of weight was still bothering me. The food was great too. The table was consisted of mostly western foods. I didn't half expect a Japanese person to follow the American way of cooking...But what I really didn't expect was how this family was more "energetic" then our family was at the table. I can't really express in words but let's just say the second you sit down to eat, a "war" is about to take place. After the apparently crazy, but fun dinner everyone ended up to their seperate rooms.

I was about to go up to the attic, which would be from now on my room, I paused. Something felt out of place. Like something was missing...What was it? Now that I think about it, wasn't there something tight in my arms ever since I stepped out the airplane...Oh God.

"Hannah's present!" I whispered in horror, I didn't want to wake up anyone.

"Where did I put it...?"

"If it's about that's heart shaped present, I have it."

"Re-Reborn-san!" I whispered in shock as I turned to see the baby, holding onto the present.

"H-How did you..."

"I saw it in the car when I went out with Iemitsu. Here, catch." Reborn said, throwing the present up to my face.

I clumsily caught it and sighed in relief, "Thank god..." I turned back to Reborn and smiled happily, "Thank you so much, Reborn-san."

"You're welcome, I'm gonna go back now. I feel really sleepy..." Reborn yawned, slowly walking down the hallway.

My annoyance of him quickly disappeared. Even though he was a cocky brat with no respect to his elders and was always beating his family members around, he did have a sweet spot. I smiled lightly and held the little present against my chest, slowly walking up the attic stairs.

As I go to the room, I quickly flopped down onto the lightly dusted bed. I turned to see my lone bag sitting at the left corner of the room. I closed my eyes and decided to just sleep. Houses in Japan are more close together then it is back in America so cleaning up and making a ruckus would only trouble the others. I slowly opened my eyes and stared down at the present wrapped in clean pink wrapping. I carefully pulled the wrapping off, not wanting to rip the delicate paper. I stared at the bare box and quickly got up in a sitting position. I slowly lifted the lid and lightly gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful ruby pendant which shone brightly before the pale rays of the moon. I lifted it and paused as a small letter slipped out of the box. I quickly caught it and stared at it. The letter was decorated with cute decorations. I smiled and flipped the card back and forth. As expected from Hannah. I opened the small envelope and took out the also decorated card and slowly read it.

_Dear Natalie, _

_How do you like the pendant? It took my whole worth of allowance __to __buy  
that so take care of it! Just kidding! But I really hope you cherish it. I put  
all my hope and good luck in it, so it will protect you wherever you go. I'm  
gonna miss you girl. School will be so boring without you. Everyone misses  
you. Even Allan.I bet your blushing red right now! HAHA! __I really wanna see  
you right now...I never told anyone this except Allan, but I cried like a baby right  
after I heard you would be leaving for Japan. Do you remember that time when  
we all went to six flags for vacation and rode on that really scary roller__coaster?  
Do youremember the feeling you got in your stomach as you were on it. It felt  
just like that. Except it was worse and painful. Sorry, I'm talking a lot right?  
__hehe...I hope you come and visit. I can never imagine a day without you.  
Wear that __pendant everywhere you go! That's why I bought it! OKAY? _

_Love and Cheers,  
From Hannah_

I stared at the letter and smiled. "Stupid Hannah...I'm not something to cry about" I cleaned the remaining tears on my face and put the shining pendant around my neck. I stared down at the blazing red and fell back down onto the bed. I slowly closed my eyes and fell to sleep, the letter slipping from my hand to the dusty floor.

* * *

What do you think? REALLY LONG right? Well, it is 5,229 words. If it sucks then tell me straight away. Well, the next chapter will be about her getting registered into school and meeting the whole Gaurdian family. Yes, that also means Hibari! XD  
I don't think I said this yet but I think this will take place after Ring conflict. I would like to have it after the TYL arc but I don't know what happens at the end...^^;;

I have a lot I wanna say but I think I'm gonna take too much time. Well, bye to you all!

_-xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes farewell to you all_


	2. Like Water and Oil

I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I have several reasons why I didn't update for so long TT TT  
one significant reason was school. -_-''

Well shove that aside, this will be next chapter for my story. And I'm gonna make it especially long for all! :3  
To summarize, this is when Natalie signs up for Namimori Junior High and explore the school, while also getting to meet two certain people (really three, but oh well -.-'') :3

Unfortunately, none of the two will be Hibari...

Now then, Chitchats over. Let's get this story rollin'

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I own this story so no touchy!

**_

* * *

_**

Make Love, Not War

--

**_*CHAPTER 2*_**

_Like Water and Oil_

_

* * *

_

"Natalie..."

_A small distant voice was calling my name. Who was it? It sounded so familiar..._

_"Natalie...wake up! It's time for breakfast you know!"_

_Could it be!? Diane...?_

_"Wake up!"_

_No...?_

"NATALIE-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

I quickly stood up as the booming voice resonated through my ear, succeeding on falling nose first onto the wood floor. I groaned and tapped my nose in tearful pain

"Natalie-chan...are you okay?"

I turned to the apologizing voice of Nana and smiled, "Ah yes, I'm fine Nana-san. Thank you for waking me up."

Nana smiled in relief, "Thank goodness your okay. I thought for sure you would never wake up."

I chuckled softly and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry to worry you. We should get going right?"

"Ah, yes everyone is waiting." She smiled and headed towards the door and slightly turned back, "Everyone is waiting downstairs for you. Get ready quick."

"Um, yes!" I nodded quickly getting ready as Nana left through the door.

I didn't bring too much clothes so I have to buy some later. Should probably do it some time this week. I sighed and rummaged through my bag picking out a nice pink shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. I quickly got dressed, stopping to stare at the shining pendant and smiled.

"Hannah..."

I closed my eyes and opened them with new determination in my eyes, "Yosh! I'll enjoy today to the fullest!"

I quickly looked at my hair and ran down the attic stairs and down the second floor stairs to the kitchen. I smiled, "Good morning!"

Everyone turned and smiled, "Good Morning!"

I walked towards the table, sitting between Ipin and another empty seat. I looked around, "I don't see Tsuna."

"He's probably still asleep. Really, he just can't get up by himself, that No-Good Tsuna." Reborn said between his chewing.

I frowned and got up, "I go get him."

"That would be very helpful!" Nana smiled.

"No. I'll get him. I have to teach him how hard life really is." Reborn said, smirking evilly.

I remained in my seat, staring nervously at the evil baby. Who knows what he could do. We continued to sit and eat when suddenly a loud boom shook the house followed by pain filled screams. I flinched and coughed, "Ts-Tsuna!" I coughed, choking on the food.

The house grew silent and suddenly Reborn reappeared with Tsuna behind him grumbling sleepily. I stared suspiciously at the smirking baby as it took it's seat next to Bianchi. I turned to Tsuna who sat next to me and whispered, "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to it anyway." Tsuna smiled and laughed.

Pretty used to what!? And that did not sound like it was something that should be a normal routine. I gulped and continued staring suspiciously at the two, munching slowly at my food. Breakfast ended pretty loudly like dinner did. Everyone rushed around the house and ran outside doing their own little thing. I sighed and was about to step outside when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Nana and smiled, "Do you need something Nana-san?"

Nana smiled, "Well, you see, tomorrrow you'll be starting school at Tsuna's school so I was thinking why dont you try going on a tour to the school? It is the weekend."

I thought and smiled, "That would be-"

"That would be a great idea. Tsuna you guide." Reborn suddenly cut in, floating easily onto my shoulder.

"Why is it always me!?" Tsuna grumbled, getting up from the sit on the porch.

"It is a given for a man to guide a young lady to her destination, right Maman?" Reborn asked, giving a small grin to Nana.

"Yes! That is true! Tsu-kun, please take Natalie-cahn and show her around shcool. After that, give her a small tour around town, so she won't get lost later. I'll give you some money so buy what you want when you go to town" Nana smiled gleefully, "And don't forget Natalie's share!"

Tsuna grumbled and glared angrily at the smirking baby and set off towards the front door. I sighed and turned back to Nana, "Well, we'll be off then!"

"Have a good time you two!"

I smiled and ran to the front door, slipped on my sneakers and ran off outside. I never really looked around my surroundings when I came here last night (mostly because it was dark), but now that I looked, it's unusually similar to the western style back in America. I looked around and caught Tsuna waiting patiently by the other side of the gate.

I smiled lightly, "I'm sorry you have to do this for me. I can find my way around by myself, so you can stay if you want."

Tsuna shook his head, "Nah, I was thinking about taking you to the school anyway. Besides, I bet Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are back at school right now."

"Who are they?" I asked quizzically.

"You'll see." Tsuna replied.

We started to walk towards the school, which was about 10 to 15 minutes form home. The school was gigantic, compared to the schools back in America. And like the outside, the inside was amazing. The halls were confusing, like walking in a maze full of doors, which contain almost the same things. After the tour we finally stepped outside and walked through the track field, the gym, and finally the baseball field.

I looked around. A game was going on, where a crowd of screaming people were surrounding it. Tsuna smiled, "Let's go. Yamamoto and Gokudera are there somewhere."

I nodded and headed towards the benches, Tsuna in the lead. The crowd was huge, probably about 100 cheering. Luckily for us, we were both pretty small and got through the crowd easily. Tsuna paused and looked around the benches, smiled and continued on to the search. I followed, feeling the crowd finally clearing up as we moved on. Finally I stopped and stared as a tall, handsome, silvered haired boy with green eyes and a pale feature stood before us. His expression was dark and grouchy, probably frustrated with the game.

He finally turned towards us and gave a gleeful smile, "Tenth! You came! I was dragged by the baseball-freak to watch his game, and almost got bored out of my mind, but now that you came, I feel I can watch for a little longer!"

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, "I see..."

The silver haired boy turned his gaze from Tsuna to me, his expression changing from happiness to pure annoyance, "Who is this Tenth?"

"Ah, this is Ibuki Natalie. She came from America to live with us by her father's request." Tsuna replied, turned to me.

I smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, umm..."

"Gokudera Hayato." The silver haired boy grumbled, glaring suspiciously at me, "I'm the Tenth's right-hand man. No hand-shakes."

I frowned, pulling away the hand in front of me and backed away. Two words I have to say about this guy, absolutely rude. And what was he talking about? Right-hand man? Sounds like some thing from a gangster game. I scrunched my face in disapproval and continued to stare at the game. The game was a one-sided game by 10-1. I turned, "How far is the game?"

"Second half. 5 minutes left." Hayato said with a bored sigh.

"Who's winning?"

"Us."

"Who's us?"

"God! You stupid woman! Stop asking so many questions!" Hayato yelled, glaring evilly back at me.

I held my ground and growled, "Hey, I may not seem like the type, but I definitely will NOT take crap from someone I just met. You hear me!"

"Do you wanna take it here or outside?" Gokudera growled.

"Bring it on, outside or not." I replied confidently, holding my form well.

"W-Wait! Stop! People are staring! Look! Look! The game is over, let's go over and see Yamamoto!" Tsuna cut in, grabbing us both by the wrist and dragging us through the staring crowd.

The field was crowded with players, parents, friends, and fans talking or grumbling about the game. Tsuna stopped in the middle of the field, where a mountain of girls were crowding around. I looked around, "Where's Yamamoto?" As soon as I asked the question a figure broke from the crowd of girls and skid to a stop. The figure was a tall, handsome boy with black hair, brown eyes, and tan-ish skin. He had on a bright expression which would make any sad person smile, "Sorry girls, questions for later."

The boy turned towards us and smiled, "Tsuna! I'm glad to see you! Did you watch me play?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah I did! You were amazing as always Yamamoto! I can never feel bored from your games."

The boy laughed, "Thanks Tsuna!" The boy turned his gaze to me and smiled, "And who are you? Tsuna's friend?"

"Hi, My name is Ibuke Natalie. I came from a America to live with Tsuna's family by my father." I smiled bringing my hands in front of me.

The boy smied and took my hand, "My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you Natalie-chan!"

I smiled brightly. Completely different from a certain person I know. I glared back at the certain silver haired boy and turned back to Takeshi with a smile, "Um Takeshi-kun..."

"Just Yamamoto is fine."'

"Oh! Um, well Yamamoto, Is your team the one that won the game today? Unfortunately, a certain rude and defiant boy wouldn't tell me what was going on, so yeah." I asked, staring innocently up at him.

"Oi, are you talking about me?"

I ignored the question and stared innocently back at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled, "Yeah, my team won today. And we won really big today too. Man, that guy must be a real dumb ass to be so rude to a girl like you." Yamamoto said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Hayato flinched and glared evilly at me. I turned slightly back at him and smiled, sticking out my tongue mockingly.

Tsuna smiled, "Yamamoto, do you wana go out to town when your finished getting dressed?"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "Yeah! Let's go eat somewhere! Where do you wanna go Natalie-chan?"

I twitched and turned to him in confusion, "Huh? Me? Pick?"

"Of course, you are a girl, and the girl should get to pick where they eat, while the guys should go with it and pay for the girls share." Yamamoto replied.

"You watch a lot of dramas don't you Yamamoto?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

Yamamoto laughed and smiled, "I've been caught."

I smiled and thought, "Hmm, let's see. How about sushi? I haven't had sushi in a long time."

"Then I can tell you the perfect place. My dad owns a sushi shop nearby. that way nobody has to pay right? My treat!" Yamamoto replied, smiling more brightly then ever.

We waited patiently as Yamamoto changed. After he shortly came, we set off. Tsuna would tell me through the town what store that was or which restaurant was which. Shortly after that, we finally arrived to Yamamoto's house. I looked around and caught the sign written in kanji, reading sushi.

Yamamoto stepped into the building, the three of us following behind, and looked around. He shouted loudly, "Dad? Dad, are you there?"

"Yo Takeshi! I'll be right there!" A voice sounded through the shop.

A man, baring similar traits as Yamamoto stepped out of the door nearby and smiled, "Yo, I see you brought your friends. how was the game?"

"It was great! 10-1! A big win this time!" Yamamoto responded proudly.

"OH! That is something to celebrate! Come in! Come in! I'll make a batch full for you kids!" The man laughed and left back through the door he came from.

We smiled and walked towards a table. I scanned the room silently and smiled, "Japanese restaurants are definitely different from America's."

"What's America like Natalie-chan?" Tsuna asked, laying his chin on his hand.

"Probably, similar to Europe's." Hayato said sipping from his cup.

"you haven't even been to America Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed.

"No, really it is kinda similar but a lot of things are different too." I said, smiled brightly.

"You sound like you've been to Europe too Natalie-chan." Tsuna said, staring quizzically at me. "Have you?"

"Well, I have actually. I lived In Germany, France, and then Italy for some time and moved to Africa, Australia, China, Canada, and then America." I replied, thoughtfully.

"Wow, you moved to a lot of places! Isn't moving to foreign places every once in a while pretty expensive?" Yamamoto asked in interest.

"Well, it was pretty expensive, but my dad had a job which really could have gotten us a mansion if we didn't keep moving around." I said, in a matter of fact voice.

"What kind of job does your dad have?" Hayato asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "Don't know. My mom probably knows, but all she would tell me was that he had a very special job only a certain people can do."

I stared curiously at Hayato as he thought quietly as the food was served. I didn't know what he was thinking but that question can wait. My stomach was grumbling non stop and I needed food. As I gobble down my food the man who served us smiled, "I haven't seen you before. Takeshi's new friend?"

"Ah yes. My name is Ibuki Natalie. I came from America to live with Tsuna's family by my dad's request." I said smiling brightly back the man.

The man nodded and smiled, "I see. What's your dad's name?"

"Micheal Ibuki. his Japanese name is Ibuki Kano" I replied.

The man stared silently and smiled lightly, "I see...Haven't seen that fellow for a long time."

"You know my dad!?" I inquired, nearly choking on my food, "What was he like when he was younger? Was he crazy like now?"

"Wow, wow, sit and calm down." the man laughed, "Like you asked, he was crazy. Always a dare-devil that man." The man smiled staring distantly at the wall.

He stared down at me and smiled, "Now that I look at you, you kinda do look like Kano when he was younger." The man stared at me and nodded

I frowned, "you mean I look like that old guy who always tortures me every day and night!? No way!" I grabbed my face in horror.

The man laughed, "Don't worry, I don't know what Kano looks like now but he was definitely a woman's charmer. Always having the girls for himself. Of course I was more popular!" the man laughed.

"Oh yea, I forgot! I'm Yamamoto's dad. Please take care of Takeshi for me will ya! He's always looking for trouble!" Yamamoto's dad laughed heartily.

"Dad!" Yamamoto blushed and laughed along.

We all laughed (of course, except for Hayato) and continued to eat our share. After we ate, we bid each other good-byes and went our seperate ways. I stared up at the color filled sky and laughed, "I had soooo much fun!"

Tsuna smiled, "I knew you'd enjoy meeting the two. There the first two friends I made." he stared distantly at the orange, pink splattered sky and smiled, "There the closest friends I have."

I smiled and stared down at the red pendant and smiled, "I wish I could meet my best friends..."

"Aren't we already?"

I turned to Tsuna staring at his orange eyes and smiled, "Yeah...yeah we are. We are already best friends!" I laughed and folded my hands over my stomach.

Tsuna stared at me and laughed with me. After we talked and laughed our tears out, I sighed and stared back at the sky, "Now that I think about it, Yamamoto is really like water."

Tsuna cocked his eyebrow, "How come?"

"You know." I smiled, "Water's always fresh and clean, always good to get along. Doesn't it fit Yamamoto a lot?" I inquired

"Yeah, your right." Tsuna replied and smiled, "How about Gokudera-kun?"

I thought and nodded, "Like oil."

"Why?" Tsuna asked mildly interested.

"Because." I frowned, "Oil is slippery, and icky. And it hurts when it pops in the frying pan. Hard to get along, let alone, like."

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, "Haha, that's what I thought to at first, he's always really scary and he always curses at people, but..." Tsuna smiled, "He's my first best friend I've ever had."

I stared silently at his smiling face and grinned, "Yeah, I guess he is pretty cool." I laughed and went along.

We continued to talk and laughed when we finally arrived home. Everyone greeted us back with glee. We all ended up in the living room, watching the tv and talking to each other. I looked around and stared at the time.

8:00 p.m.

It should be about 10 a.m. back in America. I stood up and walk out of the living room. Nana turned to me and replied, "Natalie-chan, come back in time for dinner."

"Okay Nana-san." I said, running up the stairs to the second floor.

I walked down the narrow hallway to the attic stairs and walked up to turn on the lights. I walked towards my bag and rummaged through to find my phone. I plopped down onto the bed and dialed down Hannah's home number. I waited for a while and twitched in excitement as the familiar voice rang through my ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hannah! It's me Natalie!" I replied excitedly.

_"Oh my gosh! Natalie, is it really you!?"_

"Who else?" I asked sarcastically.

Hannah laughed behind the phone. Her laugh were like bells, so sweet.

"Hey, I saw the pendant you gave me!"

_"Really? Did...Did you like it?"_

I grinned at my friends nervous voice and laughed, "Of course silly! I love it!"

_"Oh! Thank god..."_

I smiled sadly, "And...I read the note you gave me...Thanks Hannah."

The phone fell silent for a few seconds and finally a light breathing noise came out.

_"Don't thank me...I couldn't even give a proper good-bye to you back at the airport."_

I bit my lip as I remebered the time back at the airport. Hannah had a important soccer tournament, so she was unable to leave her team behind. It was then that I had to go to the airport. I waited as long as I could and was about to leave when I heard Hannah shouting at me to turn. I did, seeing her in her dirty soccer uniform with a trophy in hand and a small pink package in the other. She stepped towards me and handed me the object wrapped in pink. All she gave me was a tearful sad smile and a pretty pink present, which contained the note and pendant. No good-byes. But I understood, behind that tearful smile that she would miss me and wanted to say good-bye.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you Hannah...Thank you..."

_"Really, there's no need. Well, do you wanna talk to Allan for once? I bet you're probably dying to talk to him."_

My face went to beet red. I growled, "Hannah! Don't try anything funny! Look! I DO NOT have any interest in your brother!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Say ALL you want. You can't fool me girl. No sir."_

I bit my lip and shook my head, "N-No thank Hannah! I have to uh-eat dinner soon! Yeah! Eat dinner!"

_"Oh really? He was really looking forwards to talking to you though..."_

I bit my bottom lip in sadness. I knew and understood that Allan would miss me. I mean, we we're like childhood friends! But If I were to speak to him now, I would probably start stuttering and talking nonsense. I smiled, "Well I have to go. My new family is probably waiting for me down stairs."

_"Yeah...I'll miss you."_

I smiled at those words and replied, "Me too..."

_"Bye."_

"Bye..." I responded, hanging up my cell in silence.

* * *

Done!! Less then the first chapter but still pretty long right? :3

I hope you liked it! Worked so hard for it too!

If you have any questions or comments I give a small response if I can!

Till next time! BYE BEE!!!!

_-xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes to you_


	3. Secret Siblings! or not?

Okay, I don't know if I'm asking too much, but I would really wish for more reviews please. It raises my confidence on writing and the want to see the smiles on your faces :D Please! At least 6 or 8! ^^''

Well, lets start the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I own this

* * *

_**Make Love, Not War**_

--

***CHAPTER 3***

_Secret siblings! or not?_

* * *

"Natalie-chan! Hurry before we leave you behind!"

I ignored the shouting and resumed on tying my long red-brown hair with a yellow ribbon, neatly and evenly. Today I would start my first day in Namimori. I was just looking myself up in the mirror if I looked 'impressing'. Let's just say, I was sorta nervous. I was freaking over the smallest things and would worry whether the way I talked was weird. It was like that when I started at the several other schools I went to. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about clothes for once because this time we had uniforms. The uniform consisted of a white shirt, a yellow blazer with a orang-ish emblem, and a black skirt. I sighed and ran out of my room and ran down the stairs to the front door where my friends waited.

"Hey sorry! Did I hold you guys up?"

"You sure did stupid woman! We've been waiting for more than 5 minutes!" Hayato growled angrily.

I shot back, "God, cool down! 5 minutes is not gonna kill you, pestering idiot."

Yamamoto laughed, "She's right Gokudera! We better get going before we really do get late." He smiled and patted Hayato's shoulder, continuing his walk to school.

Hayato shot a glare and continued on behind Yamamoto. I sighed and turned to a very amused Tsuna. I pouted angrily, "What's with that look?"

Tsuna sheepishly laughed, "Haha...I'm sorry. I hadn't seen anyone who would shoot back a Gokudera-kun like that before. It's just kind of interesting you know?" Tsuna gave a guilty smile, "Again, I'm sorry."

I frowned, "It's okay! Don't have to be so guilty about it!" I sighed and began running with Tsuna to catch up to the other two. The walk to school was about 10 minutes from home. As we arrived to school, I first received my room number. Unexpectedly, Tsuna and the others were a year below mine. I never knew this. I always thought the three were the same age as me, but it seems I'm wrong. I was offered a guide around the school by the teacher, but passed. After all, Tsuna did give me a guide around school yesterday.

As I finally arrived to the door, I stood staring at the seemingly looming door. I gulped and trembled as I slowly grabbed for the door handle. I sighed and slowly opened the sliding door revealing the classroom. I slowly slid my head in and gulped, "Um..."

What I saw inside was not very pleasant. The teacher, stared at me with sulking eyes and the "get the hell out of here before you die" look. I turned towards the students, which was no better than the teacher. Every single person in the classroom stared in fear up at me as I stepped into the room. I frowned and nervously walked up to the teacher and bowed sheepishly, "Um, hello. You must be uh..."

"Ah, I'm Suzuki Ai. Just call me Suzuki-sensei." The teacher said with a gentle but tired smile, "And I see you must be the new transfer student Ibuki Natalie?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She smiled and turned to the class, "Okay class. Say hello to Ibuki Natalie-chan." She turned to me and nodded.

I twitched and turned to the class nervously, "I-it's very n-nice to meet everyone..." I squeaked, feeling my knees knocking uncontrollably. I got up and gave an awkward smile. Suzuki-sensei directed me towards the back of the room, also to stare at me in guilt. I continued down the rows of desks and paused as a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and frowned as a boy stared at me, trembling hard, "Whatever you do, don't provoke 'him'!"

I frowned deeply and continued down the aisle, my legs shaking every few steps I took. Who was 'him' anyways? Must be a terrifying guy to bring this horrible chill to the classroom. As I reached my desk, I could just feel like passing out. I sighed and sat down trembling. I turned to the window to see a handsome boy sitting next to me. I stared in shock at not noticing the boy. I watched in wonder as he stared up at the window. He had dark black hair, cloudy gray eyes with beautiful pale skin. Seeing him made me nearly forget my nervousness. I brought out some courage and smiled, "Um...hello-"

I paused as I felt painful stares stabbing my back. I gulped, ignoring them and continued, "Um... hello?"

His eyes turned from the window and made contact with mine coldly. I frowned lightly, feeling the chill from his look. We glared back at each other like that for a while, as if we were trying to burn holes into each others sockets. He finally turned away back to the window, like he lost interest. I twitched and frowned in irritation. What can I say, I don't really like him. I usually don't go with first impressions, but I just didn't like his attitude I guess.

I turned away towards the front, only to meet the eyes of shocked students. I frowned even more and continued to stare up at the board. Class ended up pretty slowly. The gloomy atmosphere and tenseness must have slowed down time some how. I sighed and got up as the bell signaled us to leave, only to be shot back to my seat. I turned in shock at the source of the hand on my shoulder. A girl sitting in front of me, gripped onto my shoulder and hissed, "Do not stand up before 'him'!"

I frowned and turned as I watched the boy next to me stand up. He turned and glared down at me, like he was mocking me. Which of course, raised my dislike for him to the next level (I can't say I hate him. I just met him today).

As the boy left the room, like magic, the tension in the room quickly flew through the window. People started to crowd around my desk after that and talked to me with ease, as if nothing had happened before. Which was quite strange from how hard the other students took the presence of that one boy.

Today Nana had packed a super deluxe lunch for me in celebration of my first day in school. I repeat (No offense to my own mother), she is the most wonderful cook I've ever met. The lunch today was one of her specials, Alfredo Spaghetti special. It wasn't just an ordinary spaghetti. The taste and texture was beyond incredible and the sauce didn't become cold like usual spaghetti would do. I sat down quietly thinking to myself how I should eat this without having Alfredo sauce all over my face as my friends kept going on about things I wasn't really paying attention to. Suddenly, I felt a light shove on my shoulder and turned to a grinning Yamamoto. I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

He smiled ear to ear and pointed to my food, "That, can I have some?"

I nodded and pushed the bento to him, "Help yourself."

"Yes! Thank you for the food!" He took the long lengh of white sauce covered string into his mouth and sighed with contentment.

Tsuna looked over and frowned, "Aww, you're lucky! My mom didn't make anything this special for me when school started!"

I laughed and started to dig in myself, giving my share to the other two as well. As we were close to finishing I took my chance to ask my many questions in my head.

I coughed and wiped my mouth with a napkin, "Hey guys, would you happen to know a guy who's really dangerous and happens to be a third year here?"

Hayato frowned, "You description is terrible."

"Oh, I'm SO sorry I'm a horrible describer! I just can't really think of the words to describe him!" I blushed and frowned angrily.

Yamamoto laughed, "Mah, by the way you say it, I guess your describing Hibari ne?

I thought and slightly nodded, "I... guess?"

Tsuna frowned, "Hibari-san? What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." I bluntly said.

Hayato blanched, "What the hell!? Fan-girlizm? If it is I suggest you give up! Because he's never going to like you back!"

I could just feel the digested spaghetti crawling up my stomach, "Like hell I like him! I just wanna make sure what he's like and why everyone's so scared of him!"

Tsuna smiled, "Gokudera-kun, she's right. She has the right to know. I mean, she's gotta know someday or else she might hurt herself."

Hayato flinched and nodded guiltily. Tsuna smiled and turned back to me, "the person you want to know is Hibari Kyouya. A super well known delinquent who is, in fact, passionately in love with Namimori. He is the most dangerous man in town and takes complete control of the whole Namimori area. His trade mark weapon is his tonfas hidden inside his coat, which shows his leadership of the Disciplinary Committee."

"He also hates crowds of people, so whatever you do don't try sticking into large crowds when Hibari's around." Yamamoto warned in a serious voice, something I've never heard from him before.

I gulped and shivered. Hayato noticed and smirked, "Scared? Don't have to worry because he's never-"

"Like Hell I'm scared! I'm just kinda interested." I grinned widely.

Actually, I was REALLY terrified. There's not many times when I see scary people like that Kyouya boy. A super, dangerous delinquent who is in complete control of his own school and city. Who'd want to associate with someone like that!?

All four of us stopped from what we were doing as the bell rang. I packed up and turned to my kouhais, "I'm going ahead. Seeya after school!"

I ran off down the stairs of the roof and quickly caught up to my room. As I reached my desk, I paused and thought for a while. What was Hayato about to say after 'never'? I shrugged it off and turned to see that Kyouya was next to me, staring out the window like before. The tension came back, but this time it was much easier to breath than in the morning. I stopped and caught sight of Kyouya sitting silently in the back staring out the window just like before.

I gulped and slowly took my seat. Keeping my eyes as far away from the other boy's face, otherwise his eyes. I sighed the tension off as the teacher finally arrived through the door. Lessons became a distraction for me from the dangerously face. I don't know why, but I was the type to become drawn into dangerous things so life just became not so simple anymore now that there was something EXTREMELY dangerous before me.

History class was easy for distraction as it was one of the hardest subjects for me, so I had to pay a lot of attention or I'd being getting a whole lot of grades with a lot of fat 0's. I was lucky enough to even get over 70%. The other's were a pain but not as much as gym. Actually, it didn't actually involve Kyouya glaring at me with the worse death glare ever.

But no, this was worse.

The gym uniform was a plain white shirt and black short pants for the girls. The guys wore long black pants and a plain white shirt. The weather was nice so the teacher let us out and do whatever we wanted, from soccer, basketball, to softball.

Strangely, Kyouya stood at the sidelines, un-uniformed and non-participating. I felt a woosh of relief and went to play soccer, as it was the only sport I could actually play and understand. Just kick the ball into the net and you get goal. It was that simple. There was some nic-nacs here and there, but that was the one and simple rule so I followed. Unfortunately, soccer was also one of the most dangerous sports for me, where I would get kicked in the face or worse, hit some innocent person and knock them out cold.

As the game started, I tried my best to avoid the ball from any part of my upper area as much as possible. I would quickly kick the ball away, feeling the danger of the ball in my hands. Suddenly, a boy from my team, quickly kicked the ball at me, seeing no other possible way to handle it. I stared in horror as the ball headed straight towards me in a large curve in the air. I closed my eyes, hoping my face nor any living citizen would feel the wrath of the large rotating ball, as I finally gave a large random kick in the air.

_Thunk!_

I flinched as silence filled the air, not a single sound since the loud thunk. I opened my eyes, ready for what would be the problem. Then, like as if time slowed, my eyes widened in huge ball and my mouth wide with horror as I stared at the scene before me.

Standing there in the side-lines was none other than Hibari Kyouya, the large soccer ball I unfortunately kicked in his hands. I gaped, my mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water.

Then, the ball finally fell to the floor with a dull roll, its air pushed out with puncturing force. But what really caught my attention was his calm gaze, as if he wasn't fazed at all. Suddenly, he smirked coldly and caught my shocked eyes with a cold glare. I knew it, I was targeted. What a big fat loser I was to make him an enemy. Life just didn't go so well fo me did it? With a last grunt, he left, leaving me shocked and speechless.

Life is SUCH a bitch.

School finally ended with a big sigh as I walked out of school towards the gates. Why did school had to start out this way?

"How was school Natalie-chan?"

I twitched and turned to Tsuna staring at me curiously. I gave a tired smiled, "It was, well, great!"

Tsuna frowned, "Your eyes don't say it that way. You can tell me the truth Natalie-chan."

I frowned, and gave a long sigh, "Fine, you got me. Today was a really LONG day. I'm never going to live a peaceful life anymore..."

Tsuna blinked and gave a deep frown, "What happened?"

I quickly started to explain the moment when I would get drawn in by my weird curiosity with dangerous things, and finally went to the moment in gym where I shot a soccer ball at Kyouya, nearly hitting him in the face if he didn't catch it. Each second, I could see the skin on Tsuna's face grow paler and paler and growing from shock to utter horror.

I stopped and gave a sad groan, "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you...Just look at how your staring at me."

Tsuna blushed and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry! I'm just really shocked at how much more trouble you cause than I do..." Tsuna mumbled the last part quietly.

I was crushed, "Your no help at all!" I whined and whipped around as I caught a chuckling two-some standing behind me.

I pouted and glared at the ground before me, "Whatever! I don't need your advices!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Natalie-chan! I didn't mean any harm! And I have something to say! Please slow down Natalie-chan!"

"Mah, come on listen to what Tsuna has to say, Natalie!" Yamamoto cried out.

I frowned, angrily mumbling under my breath as I slowed down for Tsuna and the others to catch up. I was growing soft of them, I knew it. I'll have to be more harsh if I wanted to be on the winning side.

Tsuna smiled apologetically and chuckled, "I'm sorry..."

"Is that all?" I grumbled in irritation.

Tsuna frowned, "I'm really really sorry about before! Please hear me out!"

That's when my soft spot hit as he said those words. I sighed and gave up on being tough, a weak smile forming on my face, "It's fine! So what did you want to say?"

Tsuna smiled, "Well, I'm having this get together with my friends tomorrow, because it's the weekends and all, so I was thinking you could come over with us and hang out, and meet new people."

I thought and smiled, "That would be wonder-"

"That's a great idea coming out of you Tsuna!"

"Huh!?"

I froze in shock and looked around. Suddenly, a crashing matter fell on my head making a gagging sound come from my throat. I coughed, "Re-Reborn-san!?"

"Ciaossu! How was your first day?"

"Horrible now that your here! What are you doing here anyways!?" Tsuna and I blurted out at the same time, staring at each other for a while.

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha! A Double Tsuna!"

"Shut up Baseball-nut! There's no way that woman is the tenth's double!" Hayato growled

Reborn gave a pout, "That's a bit harsh there you two."

I frowned, "Like you mean it! So, why are you here?"

Reborn smiled, "Oh, just passing by. No reason."

"LIAR!" Again, Tsuna and I shouted at the same time, staring at each other in confusion.

Yamamoto turned to Hayato and pointed at us, "Is it just me or do you think they're also like secret siblings?"

"Like hell they are!" Hayato shouted in defense, looking a little doubtful himself.

Reborn frowned, "What's with you two? Siblings?"

"How should I know!?" I shouted, once again in sync with Tsuna.

I stopped and gave a hard stare at Tsuna, "Are we...?"

Tsuna frowned, "Not that I know of..."

Reborn smiled, "Let's get that aside, that get together would be a perfect meet for the guardians! Good thinking Tsuna!"

Tsuna frowned, "Hey, I never said this would be some stupid meeting for the guardians! And they're not guardians! their just friends and sempais!"

Reborn pouted, "But it's been so long since you had a meeting together. You even invited Natalie-chan."

"Don't bring Natalie-chan into your world! Seriously..." Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his forehead to sooth it.

I blinked and frowned in confusion, "Guardians?"

Tsuna flinched and waved his hands in front of his face, "It's nothing Natalie-chan! Nothing at all!"

I blinked and frowned, "You can tell me you know. I mean, if it's not some top secret FBI thing, it probably won't be long until I know right?"

"That's right Dame-Tsuna. She's got a point there." Reborn said back at Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped, staring guiltily at me and bowed, "I'm sorry! Maybe next time..."

I frowned deeply and nodded, "Fine..."

I continued to walk with Tsuna following and the rest following behind. I looked up at Reborn and inquired, "Can't you tell me what's going on? You know it right?"

Reborn shook his head, "This is Tsuna's job to tell you. Just wait patiently and give Tsuna some time."

"That's some pretty soft words coming from you."

_Thwak!_

"Shut up."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Finished! Too tired to write anymore...Gottago!

_-xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes to you_


End file.
